(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary storage structures. The invention may be used as a storage or parking structure for vehicles (e.g. automobiles, boats) or as a storage structure for containers, components, documents, files or other items.
(2) Prior Art
The storage and retrieval of items is a considerable problem and the storage facilitates which are required can often require large capital outlays which must be financed by a company's operations. The storage systems must be as space efficient as possible and allow simple and ready access and retrieval of the items stored therein.
The need for adequate parking facilities for motor vehicles is one problem which faces municipal authorities worldwide. Multi-storied car parks, both above and below ground are very expensive to construct on a dollar-per-vehicle basis and generally considerable space is required for the provision of ramps and driveways. Rotary parking structures, such as those disclosed in United Kingdom Pat. Nos. 2071630 (Tang Kunay Pai) and 2030550 (D. P-W. Chan et al ) have been proposed as possible solutions. However, these are limited in that they only allow two vehicles at best to be simultaneously loaded and unloaded as each loading bay must be brought to the required level for loading and unloading. In addition, the central axles and bearings must be extremely heavy to carry the fully-loaded structure.